Pharaoh Superstar Act 2
by Eddie Blake
Summary: The long-awaited second act of Pharaoh Superstar.


**PHARAOH SUPERSTAR Act Two**

 **THE LAST SUPPER (Garden in Kyoto, Thursday Night)**

 _(Pharaoh and his followers have assembled in a garden for one last meal)_

FOLLOWERS

Look at all my trials and tribulations

Sinking in a gentle pool of wine.

Don't disturb me now I can see the answers

'Till this evening is this morning, life is fine.

Always hoped that I'd be an follower.

Knew that I would make it if I tried.

Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,

So they'll still talk about us when we've died.

PHARAOH

The end...is just a little harder, when brought about by friends.

For all you care, this wine could be my blood.

For all you care, this bread could be my body.

The end! This is my blood you drink.

This is my body you eat.

If you would remember me when you eat and drink.

I must be mad thinking I'll be remembered.

Yes, I must be out of my head.

Look at your blank faces. My name will mean nothing

Ten minutes after I'm dead.

One of you denies me.

One of you betrays me.

APOSTLES

No! Who would? Impossible!

PHARAOH

Jaden will deny me…

JADEN.

No! Not me!

PHARAOH.

…in just a few hours.

Three times will deny me,

And that's not all I see.

One of you here dining,

One of my twelve chosen

Will leave to betray me.

 _(Kaiba gets up and confronts Pharaoh.)_

KAIBA

Cut the dramatics!

You know very well who.

PHARAOH

Why don't you go do it?

KAIBA

You want me to do it!

PHARAOH

Hurry, they are waiting.

KAIBA

If you knew why I do it

PHARAOH

I don't care why you do it!

KAIBA

To think I admired you.

Well now I despise you.

PHARAOH

You liar. You Kaiba.

KAIBA

You want me to do it!

What if I just stayed here and ruined your ambition?

Pharaoh you deserve it.

PHARAOH

Hurry, you fool. Hurry and go.

Save me your speeches,

I don't want to know. Go! Go!

FOLLOWERS

Look at all my trials and tribulations

Sinking in a gentle pool of wine.

What's that in the bread? It's gone to my head,

'Till this morning is this evening, life is fine.

Always hoped that I'd be a follower.

Knew that I would make it if I tried.

Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,

So they'll all talk about us when we've died.

KAIBA

You sad, pathetic man, see where you've brought us to,

Our ideals die around us and all because of you.

But the saddest cut of all:

Someone has to turn you in.

Like a common criminal, like a wounded animal.

A jaded mandarin,

A jaded mandarin,

Like a wounded, wounded, wounded, wounded, wounded animal.

PHARAOH

Get out they're waiting! Get out!

They're waiting; oh they are waiting for you!

KAIBA

Every time I look at you I don't understand

Why you let the things you did get so out of hand.

You'd have managed better if you had it planned...

Ah-ah-ah-ah...

 _(Kaiba runs off and everything goes quiet. The only noise Pharaoh hears is of a choir.)_

CHOIR.

Pharaoh Superstar!

Do you think you're what they say you are?

Pharaoh Superstar!

Do you think you're what they say you are?

 _(On a nearby cliff is a cross, Pharaoh, in an almost hypnotic trance, starts walking towards it. He then snaps back to reality.)_

FOLLOWERS

Always hoped that I'd be an apostle.

Knew that I would make it if I tried.

Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,

So they'll still talk about us when we've died.

 _(It's not long till the apostles are all asleep.)_

PHARAOH

Will no one stay awake with me?

Jaden, Syrus, Rex?

Will none of you wait with me?

Jaden, Syrus, Rex?

 _(With everyone asleep, Pharaoh goes off to pray.)_

 **KYOTO (I Only Want to Say)**

PHARAOH

I only want to say,

If there is a way,

Take this cup away from me

For I don't want to taste its poison.

Feel it burn me,

I have changed.

I'm not as sure, as when we started.

Then, I was inspired.

Now, I'm sad and tired.

Listen, surely I've exceeded expectations,

Tried for three years, seems like thirty.

Could you ask as much from any other man?

But if I die,

See the saga through and do the things you ask of me,

Let them hate me, hit me, hurt me, nail me to their tree.

I'd want to know, I'd want to know, My God,

I'd want to know, I'd want to know, My God,

Want to see, I'd want to see, My God,

Want to see, I'd want to see, My God,

Why I should die.

Would I be more noticed than I ever was before?

Would the things I've said and done matter any more?

I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,

Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,

If I die what will be my reward?

If I die what will be my reward?

Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

Why should I die? Why, why should I die?

Can you show me now that I would not be killed in vain?

Show me just a little of your omnipresent brain.

Show me there's a reason for your wanting me to die.

You're far too keen and where and how, but not so hot on why.

Alright, I'll die!

Just watch me die!

See, see, see how, see how I die!

Oh yeah, see how I die!

Then I was inspired.

Now, I'm sad and tired.

After all, I've tried for three years, seems like ninety.

Why then am I scared to finish what I started?

What you started - I didn't start it.

God, thy will is hard,

But you hold every card.

I will drink your cup of poison.

Nail me to your cross and break me,

Bleed me, beat me,

Kill me.

Take me now!

Before I change my mind.

 **THE ARREST**

 _(Kaiba returns with a crowd and guards from the palace.)_

KAIBA

There he is! They're all asleep – the fools!

 _(Kaiba proceeds to plant a kiss on Pharaoh's cheek.)_

PHARAOH

Kaiba, must you betray me with a kiss?

 _(The followers quickly awaken.)_

JADEN

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

JADEN AND FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's a-happening.

Hang on, Lord,

We're going to fight for you!

PHARAOH

Put away your sword

Don't you know that it's all over?

It was nice, but now it's gone.

Why are you obsessed with fighting?

Stick to fishing from now on.

 _(As Pharaoh is lead away, he is besieged from all sides with questions.)_

CROWD

Tell me Pharaoh how you feel tonight.

Do you plan to put up a fight?

Do you feel that you've had the breaks?

What would you say were your big mistakes?

Do you think that you may retire?

Did you think you would get much higher?

How do you view your coming trial?

Have your men proved at all worthwhile?

Come with us to see Chazz.

You'll just love the High Priest's house.

You'll just love seeing Chazz.

You'll just die in the High Priest's house.

Come on Pharaoh this is not like you.

Let us know what you're going to do.

You know what you're supporters feel;

You'll escape in the final reel.

Tell me Pharaoh how you feel tonight.

Do you plan to put up a fight?

Do you feel that you've had the breaks?

What would you say were your big mistakes?

Come with us to see Chazz.

You'll just love the High Priest's house.

You'll just love seeing Chazz.

You'll just die in the High Priest's house.

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

 _(Pharaoh is now in the High House and stands before Chazz and his associates._

 _Kaiba is there too watching this unfold.)_

CHAZZ

Pharaoh, you must realize the serious charges facing you.

You say you're the Son of God in all your handouts,

Well, is it true?

PHARAOH

That's what you say, you say that I am.

YUMA

There you have it gentlemen.

What more evidence do we need?

Kaiba, thank you for the victim.

Stay a while and you'll see him bleed!

CROWD

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Take him to Marik!

Take him to Marik!

Take him to Marik!

Take him to Marik!

 _(The guards lead Pharaoh away to see Marik.)_

 **JADEN'S DENIAL**

 _(Finding a warm fire, Jaden sits down to relax. People nearby instantly recognize him.)_

WOMAN

I think I've seen you somewhere.

I remember.

You were with that man they took away.

I recognize your face.

JADEN

You've got the wrong man lady.

I don't know him,

And I wasn't where he was tonight

Never near the place.

GUARD

That's strange, for I am sure I saw you with him.

You were right by his side, and yet you denied.

JADEN

I tell you I was never ever with him.

DUELER

But I saw you too.

It looked just like you.

JADEN _(shouting)_

I don't know him!

 _(Everything suddenly goes quiet. Tea then walks up and puts her hand on Jaden's shoulder.)_

TEA

Jaden, don't you know what you have said.

You've gone and cut him dead.

JADEN

I had to do it, don't you see?

Or else they'd go for me.

TEA

It's what he told us you would do.

I wonder how he knew.

 **MARIK AND PHARAOH (Marik's Palace, Friday)**

 _(Pharaoh is now in Marik's palace. Marik is interested in knowing who this person is,_

 _All the while unaware that Pharaoh is the man from his dreams.)_

EVIL MARIK

Who is this broken man, cluttering up my hallway?

Who is this unfortunate?

GUARD

Someone Pharaoh,

King of the Duel.

EVIL MARIK

Oh, so this is the Pharaoh,

I am really quite surprised.

You look so small,

Not a king at all.

We all know that you are news,

But are you king?

King of the Duel?

PHARAOH

Your words, not mine.

EVIL MARIK

What do you mean by that?

That is not an answer.

You're deep in trouble friend,

Someone Pharaoh,

King of the Duel.

How can someone in your state be so cool about his fate?

An amazing thing, this silent king.

Since you come from across the sea, then you need not come to me,

You're Pegasus's race!

You're Pegasus's case!

 _(The guards lead Pharaoh away to meet King Pegasus. The mob barrages him from all sides.)_

MOB

Hey Ho Sanna Hey Sanna, Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Ho and how

Hey Yugi, Yugi, please explain to me,

You had everything.

Where is it now?

 **THE KING'S SONG**

 _(Pharaoh stands before King Pegasus. Pharaoh remains silent.)_

PEGASUS

Pharaoh, I am overjoyed to meet you face to face.

You've been getting quite a name all around the place.

Healing cripples; raising from the dead.

And now I understand you're God,

At least, that's what you've said.

So if you are the Christ, you're the great Pharaoh Christ.

Prove to me that you're divine; change my water into wine.

That's all you need do, then I'll know it's all true.

Come on, King of the Duel.

Pharaoh, you just won't believe the hit you've made around here.

You are all we talk about, the wonder of the year.

Oh what a pity if it's all a lie.

Still, I'm sure that you can rock the cynics if you tried.

So if you are the Christ, you're the great Pharaoh Christ.

Prove to me that you're no fool; walk across my swimming pool.

If you do that for me, then I'll let you go free.

Come on, King of the Duel.

Don't you see now, I only ask things I'd ask any superstar.

What is it that you have got that puts you where you are?

I am waiting yes I'm a captive fan.

I'm dying to find out that you are not just any man.

So, if you are the Christ, yes the great Pharaoh Christ.

Feed my household with this bread.

You can do it on your head.

Or has something gone wrong.

Why do you take so long?

Come on, King of the Duel.

 _(Angrily)_ Hey! Aren't you scared of me Pharaoh?

Mr. Wonderful Pharaoh?

You're a joke. You're not the Lord.

You are nothing but a fraud.

Take him away.

He's got nothing to say!

Get out you King of the,

Get out you King of the,

Oh get out you King of the Duel!

Get out of my life!

Out of my life!

I'm the King of the Duel

And don't you ever forget it!

 _(The guards take Pharaoh away. Meanwhile Tea, Jaden and the_

 _Rest of the followers wish they could all go back to the beginning.)_

 **COULD WE START AGAIN, PLEASE?**

 _(As Pharaoh is lead back to Marik, Tea and Jaden look on sadly.)_

TEA

I've been living to see you.

Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.

This was unexpected,

What do I do now?

Could we start again please?

I've been very hopeful, so far.

Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong.

Hurry up and tell me,

This is just a dream.

Oh could we start again please?

JADEN

I think you've made your point now.

You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.

Before it gets too frightening,

We ought to call a halt,

So could we start again please?

BOTH.

I've been living to see you.

Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.

This was unexpected,

What do I do now?

Could we start again please?

I think you've made your point now.

You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.

JADEN.

Before it gets too frightening,

We ought to call a halt.

BOTH.

So could we start again please?

So could we start again please?

TEA

So could we start again?

 **KAIBA'S DEATH**

 _(Having seen what has become of Pharaoh, Kaiba is filled with extreme guilt.)_

KAIBA

My God! I saw him.

He looked three-quarters dead!

And he was so bad I had to turn my head.

You beat him so hard that he was bent and lame,

And I know who everybody's going to blame.

I don't believe he knows I acted for our good.

I'd save him all this suffering if I could.

Don't believe...our good...

And I'd save him if I could...

 _(As much as Kaiba complains, Chazz and the others can't help but compliment him.)_

YUMA

Cut the confessions, forget the excuses.

I don't understand why you're filled with remorse.

All that you've said has come true with a vengeance.

The mob turned against him, you backed the right horse.

CHAZZ

What you have done will be the saving of everyone.

You'll be remembered forever for this.

And not only that, you've been paid for your efforts.

Pretty good wages for one little kiss.

 _(Kaiba proceeds to chuck the money on the ground.)_

KAIBA _(shouting out to Pharaoh)_

Pharaoh, I know you can't hear me,

But I only did what you wanted me to.

Pharaoh, I'd sell out the nation,

For I have been saddled with the murder of you.

I have been spattered with innocent blood.

I shall be dragged through the slime and the mud.

I have been spattered with innocent blood.

I shall be dragged through the slime and the mud!

I don't know how to love him.

I don't know why he moves me.

He's a man. He's just a man.

He is not a king. He is just the same

As anyone I know.

He scares me so!

When he's cold and dead will he let me be?

Does he love me too? Does he care for me?

 _(The sky suddenly goes dark as Kaiba tries to run away.)_

KAIBA _(voiceover)_

My mind is in darkness.

God, God I'm sick. I've been used,

And you knew all the time.

God, God I'll never ever know why you chose me for your crime.

You're foul, bloody crime!

You have murdered me! You have murdered me!

 _(Wracked with guilt, Kaiba proceeds to hang himself.)_

KAIBA _(voiceover)_

You have murdered…

CHOIR

Poor old Kaiba. So long Kaiba…

 _(Nearby, Pharaoh has been brought back to Marik. Chazz, Yuma and_

 _The associates, Pegasus, Tea, and Pharaoh's followers are all present.)_

 **TRIAL BEFORE MARIK**

EVIL MARIK

And so the king is once again my guest.

And why is this? Was Pegasus unimpressed?

CHAZZ

We turn to you to sentence Slifer.

We have no law to put a man to death.

We need him crucified.

It's all you have to do.

We need him crucified.

It's all you have to do.

EVIL MARIK

Talk to me Pharaoh.

You have been brought here

Manacled, beaten by your own people.

Do you have the first idea why you deserve it?

Listen King of the Duel,

Where is your kingdom?

Look at me, am I one to duel?

PHARAOH

I have got no kingdom in this world,

I'm through, through, through.

MOB

Talk to me, Pharaoh Christ!

PHARAOH

There may be a kingdom for me somewhere,

If you only knew.

EVIL MARIK

Then you're a king?

PHARAOH

It's you that say I am.

I look for truth and find that I get damned.

EVIL MARIK

But what is truth?

Is truth a changing law?

We both have truths.

Are mine the same as yours?

MOB

Crucify him! Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

What do you mean?

You'd crucify your king?

MOB

We have no king but Marik!

EVIL MARIK

He's done no wrong.

No, not the slightest thing.

MOB

We have no king but Marik!

Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

What is this new respect for Marik?

'Till now this has been noticeably lacking.

Who is this Pharaoh? Why is he different?

You choose Duellists by the sackful.

MOB

We need him crucified,

It's all you have to do.

We need him crucified,

It's all you have to do.

EVIL MARIK

Talk to me, Pharaoh Christ.

Look at your beloved Pharaoh.

I'll agree he's mad.

Ought to be locked up,

But that is not a reason to destroy him.

He's a sad little man.

Not a King or God.

Not a thief,

I need a crime!

MOB

Crucify him! Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

Behold a man,

Behold your shattered King.

MOB

We have no King but Marik.

EVIL MARIK

You hypocrites,

You hate us more than him.

MOB

We have no King but Marik,

Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

I see no reason. I find no evil.

This man is harmless, so why does he upset you?

He's just misguided, thinks he's important,

But to keep you vultures happy I shall flog him.

MOB

Crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him, crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him, crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him, crucify him, crucify him!

 _(Thirty-nine lashes, Marik counts)_

EVIL MARIK

Where are you from Pharaoh?

What do you want Pharaoh?

Tell me.

You'd better be careful.

You could be dead soon,

Could well be.

Why do you not speak when

I hold your life in my hands?

How can you stay quiet?

I don't believe you understand.

PHARAOH

You have nothing in your hands.

Any power you have, comes to you from far beyond.

Everything is fixed, and you can't change it.

EVIL MARIK

You're a fool Pharaoh Christ.

How can I help you?

MOB

Marik, Crucify him! Crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You have a duty

To keep the peace, so crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You'll be demoted.

You'll be deported. Crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You have a duty

To keep the peace, so crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You'll be demoted.

You'll be deported. Crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You have a duty

To keep the peace, so crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You'll be demoted.

You'll be deported. Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

Don't let me stop your great self-destruction.

Die if you want to, you misguided martyr.

I wash my hands of your demolition.

Die if you want to you innocent puppet!

 _(The guards give Pharaoh a robe, a crown of thorns, a cross and lead him away. Just then,_

 _Pharaoh hears the voice of Kaiba and many heavenly angels asking him where things went_

 _Wrong and if things would be any different had he come in another time.)_

 **SUPERSTAR**

VOICE OF KAIBA

Every time I look at you I don't understand

Why you let the things you did get so out of hand.

You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned.

Why'd you choose such a backward time in such a strange land?

If you'd come today you would've reached a whole nation.

This world in 4BC had no mass communication.

CHOIR. VOICE OF KAIBA.

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong now!

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know.

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know now.

ANGELS AND CHOIR

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

VOICE OF KAIBA

Tell me what you think about your friends at the top.

Who'd you think besides yourself the pick of the crop?

Buddha, was he where it's at? Is he where you are?

Could Mohammed move a mountain, or was that just PR?

Did you mean to die like that? Was that a mistake, or

Did you know your messy death would be a record breaker?

CHOIR. VOICE OF KAIBA.

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong now!

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know.

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know now.

ANGELS AND CHOIR

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

 _(They continue the chorus along with cries of 'Tell me, tell me, are you the one?',_

 _'Don't you get me wrong now!' and 'I only want to know now' under the following.)_

VOICE OF KAIBA.

I only want to know.

Pharaoh, Pharaoh.

Tell me; tell me, I only want to know.

Are you the one? Are you the one?

Are you the one?

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

What's the buzz, what's the buzz?

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

What's the buzz, what's the buzz?

My mind is clearer now.

My mind is clearer now.

My mind…

I only want to know.

I only want to know.

Everything's alright.

Everything's alright.

Everything's alright-right.

Ow!

 _(With everyone on their knees, they deliver one final passionate plea.)_

ALL.

Are...you who they…say you are…?

 **CRUCIFIXION**

 _(While the crowd jeer and mock, Pharaoh is nailed to the cross._

 _The cross is then raised to its normal height.)_

PHARAOH

God, forgive them - they don't know what they're doing.

Who is my mother? Where is my mother?

My God, my God, why have you forgotten me?

I'm thirsty. I'm thirsty. Oh God, I'm thirsty!

Oh, I'm thirsty. I'm thirsty!

Oh… I'm thirsty.

It is finished…

Father, into your hands, I commend my spirit.

( _Pharaoh then bows his head and dies.)_

 _(A while later, the crowd begins to disperse and Pharaoh's followers each leave one-by-one._

 _As they all get on the bus, they each have one final, emotional look. After Jaden gets on the bus, he looks back with tears in his eyes as the bus drives away and the sun slowly sets…)_

 **THE END**

 **THE CAST.**

Pharaoh.

Kaiba.

Tea.

Yuma Tsukumo.

Chazz.

Associates.

Belowski.

Yami Marik.

Guard 1.

Guard 2.

Woman.

Dueler.

King Pegasus.

Marik.

Rex.

Rebecca.

Mokuba.

Bastion.

Yugi.

Duke.

Jaden.

Joey.

Tristan.


End file.
